organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Role-Playing Rules
These are specific rules for role-playing. Please follow accordingly # It is important to distinguish knowledge of In character activities gained out of character. If you learn something will happen in character, in an out of character form, your character does not know it. However, if you somehow have a valid excuse to do something that will help you based on that out of character knowledge, you may do it. For example, x finds out y is going to attack him out of character. Y wants to buy guns from him. If x has a VALID In character reason to not sell him the guns, you may do it. # If you intend to attempt somebody else's heist yourself, you must inform them. Present it like a challenge. This is to prevent somebody from pretending to be part of the heist and just saying "we took out our Tommy guns and killed you all at once". However, if this is merely to weaken your opponent, you may for example say you will be hackers. You may turn the security cameras back on, and call the police. But you can't pretend to be on their side and then kill them. # You cannot kill other people's named characters, you can however capture them. In order to do that, however, you MUST have an actual user operating as a mole, or have been hired to protect a certain named character. You may not cripple them for life, nor can you take out their eyes or anything like that without their permission. However you can break their bones, and/or leave them as scared as you want. If your named member is captured, if you want to steal them back, you must have an actual user as a mole in your opponent, either that or they call you and do not state that the location the call is being made from is not where your man is being held and they do not state that the call was untraceable, you may trace the call and state you raided the location and got your man back. Otherwise it is impossible to get them back without making an agreement, until an agreement is settled, or a rescue attempt is launched you may hold your opponent's character indefinitely. Now, you may have a user operating as a double agent. Pretending to work for the enemy against you while he's really working for you. In this case, your opponent may think he can kidnap you. Simply state Out of Character that he is really on your side and that user will verify it later. The kidnapping will have never happened. Or you can just go ahead and rescue your men back, your choice. You may also kill named members of somebody's family, whether they like it or not. The condition required is that you must be at war with them with you winning and them loosing. If they refuse to quit, you may kill their family as a last resort to force them to back down. Another possibility is that if you have a very /tight/ alliance with somebody, you may in fact hack them and threaten to reveal all information to the police. # Information on gang pages is known In Character unless that knowledge is meant to be secret. # If you sell somebody something and rig it with say explosives, you must have a recorded screencap (say in some random wiki chat) or something that you did it. You may also state it OOC. If you find out that somebody has sold you rigged stuff (OOC), you may detect it eventually if you have VALID logic and reasoning. You could also have an accident or coincidence happen that disbands all of the rigged whatever. # If you have secondary gangs, or listed that you are allied with some random gang you may use them in a gang war with you. However they are limited to use of 1 attack per day, and you can only use two other gangs. No more than two. If one of your secondary gangs is not already an ally of yours, you cannot become allies with them until the war is over unless you choose not to use them in the war, using them them in the war would be cheap. # When you steal or destroy certain amounts of money (including in property) please make it within reason. Nothing ridiculous. # If you do it very carefully and subtly, you can in fact get away with killing up to 35 hostile gang members. However, if you do it, it can only be done twice per week otherwise you will attract police attention. # As far as political corruption goes, here are the following rules: ##You may use small-scale (local or state) political corruption once a week, so long as it does not affect anybody's organization other than your own. ##Large scale political corruption (National or International) can only be done once a month. ##Large-scale political corruption that affects other people's organizations may only be done once a month. ##Any action forced by the Admin Police Reports does not count against your monthly/weekly limit. ##In 1st world countries such as the US, Canada, England, etc you cannot have any high level politicians (senators are an example) on your payroll or as secret members of your organization. They may be used as a one time thing. Maybe you got some blackmail on them. Who knows, be creative. Just make it plausible. # If you switch to another organization, and your organization gets attacked, you can only use them with 1 attack perday. No more. # Naval Warfare Rules: ##You cannot be using warships. Freighters, PT boats, normal motor boats, and other such ships are allowed to be used. Your ships can be armed with 50. caliber machine guns, grenade launchers, and hand held rockets. No more damaging weapons are allowed to be used. You may also have armor on your ships. ##There are certain things that one could do that are very plausible, but the move would result in almost instantanious or automatic victory. For example I could say I sent a diver underwater and he planted C4 on your flagship. I could say I sent a bunch of divers out. These kinds of things are not allowed even though they make sense. If they were allowed they would take away all of the fun of naval wars. ##Each side will take turns posting their attack. If you have stronger ships (you need to state what your ships are and what they are carrying on your gang's page pre-war) than you will be allowed to dish more damage. Same with if you bring more ships. However if you decide to bring a ton of ships to make yourself nigh invincible, you will be getting a visit from the Navy. Please state the size of your navy and what they have when you make your organization, otherwise it could appear to be something you came up with on the spot to win. ##If you can come up with a good and plausible tactic that does not guarantee instant victory, you will take an advantage. ##You can only board when you are heavily winning and the enemy is refusing to retreat. In that case if they cannot think of a plausible way to get you off the ship, that ship and their crew will be yours. Category:Wiki Policies